Silhouette
by MagicPhobia
Summary: Sometimes the most important thing to you can’t be seen, but you know it’s there because you can see a brief outline. There’s something a little out of the ordinary going on at Duel Academia.


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own the plot and any OC's that pop up. The manga belongs to Naoyuki Kageyama.

**Pairings:** None in this chapter.

**Warnings:** None for this chapter.

**Author's Notes:** I apologise in advance for OOCness but hey, this is my first fic with actual speaking and actions so it's bound to come. Oh and I encourage constructive criticism… but keep in mind that I am Australian and spell some of my words differently. Flames I could do without… This isn't really set in any specific time. It's pretty vague since I've included characters from the manga and season three, but more so goes on the basis of the manga… so really it's more manga with anime characters added.

* * *

Today was just another seemingly ordinary morning at Duel Academia; the flowers were just starting to bloom again after a winter that seemed to last forever and some chicks were chirping for their mother to come back in a blossom tree. The weather was warm but with a cool breeze blowing in from the east. Welcome to March, the season where the cycle of life started once again. 

Over at the Osiris dormitory a student dashed out through the door.

"Ack! I'm late again!" shouted the student as he attempted to fit one of his arms through a sleeve of a red jacket whilst trying to make some progress towards the classroom; obviously disturbing the previously tranquil environment.

The brunet successfully put on his jacket and ran towards his destination as fast as he could. Fortunately it didn't take him long, but unfortunately it was one of Professor Chronos' classes.

"Drop out boy!" shouted the said teacher as recognised the familiar face of his pupil arriving the classroom door, "how many times do I have to tell you not to come late to my classes, na no ne?"

"Sorry sensei," replied the Osiris red student as he tried his hardest to hold back a yawn but the fact he had slept-in was quite evident much to his teacher's disgust.

The blond-haired professor furrowed his eyebrows and turned his back on the boy.

"I want you to stay back after class. Now go take a seat, na no ne."

The brunet didn't hesitate to comply and swiftly took a seat next to a minute boy with glasses.

Yuki Judai did not change like the seasons. He was, and always will be, a drop-out boy. Well according to Chronos de Medici that's how he would always be.

"Anyway class," stated the professor as he turned to face the class, "I want you to take down notes on these three spell cards," the professor then turned back towards the class so he faced the blackboard and started scribbling notes with neat running-writing.

Judai didn't bother taking down the notes, he seemed more fascinated in following the professor's handwriting technique. The small boy seated next to him noticed this and was concerned for his friend.

"Aniki, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble. Please do your work-su."

The sudden speech made Judai snap out of his mesmerised state of watching loops and look at the speaker.

"Ah. Don't worry. I'll be fine, Sho,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Judai said as he confirmed this by showing off an enthusiastic grin.

Sho bit down on his lip slightly and returned to his work; he figured he shouldn't say anymore and let his classmate work out what would be best thing to do.

After what seemed like an hour of writing, but realistically half an hour, the class started to become restless. Whispers were starting to become more audible by the minute and students were beginning to stare at their pages with blank expressions on their faces. Even Professor Chronos seemed eager to dismiss the class, making frequent checks on the clock.

And of course, Yuki Judai had not made any progress on his notes. The paper that lay in front of him had been doodled on and there were no copies of the words Chronos had written on the blackboard.

The long hand of the clock pointed exactly up on the number twelve and one by one the students shuffled out of their seats and left the class. Within one minute the class was empty and Judai was the only person who remained, besides Chronos.

"Now drop-out boy I have some different notes on three different cards for you to copy out an--" Chronos said as he walked towards Judai's desk and was about to give him a sheet of paper when he noticed Judai's 'notes'.

"What is this, na no ne?" he shouted as he picked up the paper and stared at it with wide eyes.

"it's The Earth," Judai said while grinning.

"Did I say you could draw E-Heroes, na no ne?" the professor exclaimed as he put the paper down, but didn't give it back to the artist. His face was now slightly crimson and his lips were puckered.

"No, I don't think so. But do you think it's a good drawing? The Earth is one of my favourite cards," Judai said, still completely oblivious to his teacher's anger.

"No! You silly drop-out boy!" exclaimed Chronos as he handed Judai two sheets of paper, "Now copy these notes from this sheet of paper and I don't wanna hear anything until you finish, I don't care how long it takes, na no ne!" the professor walked back to his desk and sat down, on the way muttering something about that 'damn drop-out boy'

Judai, for most of the part, did copy the notes from the paper quietly; but occasionally popped up the random question, much to Chronos' dislike.

"Sensei, do you think that if Forestman and The Ocean were real people, they would get along?" was Judai's latest question.

Chronos rolled his eyes and just continued on with whatever he was doing on his papers. Although he had to applaud Judai, it had been ten minutes since his last question and he knew how Judai was when it came to being quiet.

"I think they would get along."

Chronos looked out of the corner of his eye at Judai to check if he was still copying down the notes. Nope, he wasn't; instead Chronos saw a brown tuft of hair and heard a pen tapping against the desk.

"Drop-out boy! Why aren't you copying down notes, na no ne?"

"I've finished copying them down."

The professor's eyes widened with obvious shock in them while the thoughts of slight mistrust crossed his mind.

"How long have you been sitting there doing nothing?"

"About… half an hour. I think."

"What? Why didn't you tell me when you finished? I could've let you out ages ago, na no ne."

"Well you told me not to say anything until I finished and when I finished I asked you a question so I thought you forgot so I asked again another ten minutes later but--"

Chronos' whole body started to slightly tremble, but instead of yelling at the student, he just pointed towards the door.

"Out!"

"Sensei, may I have my drawing ba--"

"Now!"

Judai took note of Chronos' behaviour and decided to flee the classroom as quick as he could, even he knew to draw the line when Chronos turned crimson and he would just grow redder the longer he was in his professor's presence.

Outside it still appeared to be a break because there were students walking around and talking with one another. Now Judai was given the mission of finding his circle of friends, but that was halted temporarily when a boy dressed in a yellow uniform approached him.

"Hey Judai can you please tell me what you have to fuse with E-Hero Lady of Fire with in order to get E-Hero Flame Burst?

Judai body seemed to have frozen up for about seven seconds, like the mesmerised state he was in watching Professor Chronos' loops and squiggly lines. There was something about this boy that gave him a cold feeling throughout his body, but he couldn't quite work it out.

"Judai?"

Judai blinked a few times and snapped himself out of the state he was in.

"I'm sorry," he said as he scratched his head and looked down at the ground, attempting to avoid eye contact with this unfamiliar peer, "it's The Heat."

"Oh thank you."

Judai wondered or not if the boy had left, he had heard footsteps step away from him but he couldn't tell if it was someone who was walking by. Slowly, he lifted his head and was relieved to see that the boy was walking away from him, but as the boy walked something in the background that he had covered temporarily came into sight that seemed to put Judai in another mesmerised state.

Whatever it was, Judai had never seen it before. It seemed to be a girl roughly his age but he wasn't sure because its whole body was covered head-to-toe in pure darkness so the possibility of distinguishing any features was impossible. As the people walked by, he observed that no one had looked to it, the only thing they were noticing was him staring out into what appeared to be nothing. Just then, two girls walked infront of it, temporarily covering it the same way the boy did and once they walked past, it had disappeared.

Judai snapped out of his state yet again and continued trying to find his friends, making quick glances to the spot that the thing he had seen was moments before. He had no idea if he had just imagined it or it was the real thing, but he knew that either way he didn't want to know about it. He felt that some things are better off left a mystery. Plus he wanted to stick to duelling.

* * *

**  
**

** Author's Note: **I think this chapter didn't show my writing to the best of it's ability, so I'm sorry if it was poorly written but I did try. You know how sometimes you know it's not the best it could be but can't fix it? That's what I felt with this chapter. I hope it's alright and readable, anyway. Also I have no bloody idea when I'm gonna update this… so I apologise if you like this story. It's my final year at school so that's gonna take up a lot of my time considering I want to achieve A LOT (Awards mainly, I'm trying to go for four state-wide ones x3) Plus I do work 5 hours a week and have an addiction to Animal Crossing for DS. But I can say now the next chapter will be focused around another character. ) So yeah please review, otherwise I'll feel like no one liked it and won't continue. xD


End file.
